


Father's Day

by ughsastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughsastiel/pseuds/ughsastiel





	Father's Day

Sam was slightly anxious for Benny to walk through their apartment door, the news loud in the background. There was an exclusive of a shooting within the station that had been playing all day, or at least since Sam had gotten home from school. He hadn’t been able to reach Benny’s cell either. Although the man usually turned it off and kept it in his desk while he worked so it wasn’t a surprise. Benny wasn’t even supposed to work this Sunday.

When the door opened Sam leapt off the couch and turned. Benny walked past him and huffed, sitting on the couch. Sam was confused at the silence but wasn’t about to force Benny to say anything if he wasn’t ready. Especially when Benny shut the television off and tossed the remote onto the floor.

Sam grabbed the remote and put it on the coffee table before sliding onto the couch. He straddled Benny’s lap and coaxed the man’s hands onto Sam’s thighs.

“Rough day Daddy?” Sam murmured, ducking his head down so Benny could for sure hear him.

Benny just nodded, gently caressing Sam’s thighs. He took deep breaths and Sam could tell it was going to be a rough night.

“Do you wanna eat something? You’re gonna have a sour stomach in the morning if you don’t.”

“Sam, I’m not upset about the shooting. I mean I am but I’m not surprised anymore. A thirteen year old could buy a gun legally. A shooting could happen anywhere these days. Besides it happened during my lunch so I wasn’t there.” Benny sighed and settled his hands on Sam’s waist. “I was just thinking how you bring me lunch some days and you could’ve been caught in that Cher. That’s what’s got me worried. I’ve taken bullets before so you shouldn’t’ve to.”

“Oh Daddy,” Sam paused, thinking for a moment. “I know how to defend myself. S’not like I’d be helpless but I understand. No one got hurt though right? Just some property damage?”

“Yeah darling. Got me startled though.” Benny murmured, reaching around to squeeze Sam’s ass. “Scared of my baby boy getting hurt ‘cause he’s naughty and likes to show up uninvited.”

Sam blushed and pouted. “Only a couple times because you had to work an overnight and I missed my Daddy. Hard to sleep without getting my ass worn out first.”

Benny grinned and kissed his way down to Sam’s collarbone. He pat the younger man’s ass and moved him away.

“Well Cher, you shoulda just said something. I’ll meet you in the bedroom in three minutes. I expect everything out for me when I get there.”

Sam nearly jumped off the couch and sprinted to the bedroom. He stripped off his jeans and flannel before pulling out the lube. He debated pulling out a condom before deciding against it. He wanted Benny as close to him as possible. Sam kicked off his boxers and climbed onto the bed.

“Daddy! Where are you?” Sam called, laying on his back.

Benny smiled and chuckled when he walked in. He silently climbed over Sam and kissed him tenderly, pulling him closer.

“Oh darlin’, I love you so much. You set everything up so nice. You sure you don’t want me to grab a rubber?”

“No daddy. It’s a Father’s Day gift.” Sam giggled. “Just kidding, kind of.”

Benny smiled and nipped at his neck. He slowly kissed down Sam’s torso, marking him up on the way down. He settled between his legs and spread his cheeks, teasing his tongue around Sam’s rim.

He teased and ate him out for what felt like hours. Sam squirmed and writhed under his hands. He pleaded for his daddy to fuck him. By the time Benny was fingering him he was sloppy wet and had a hard leaking cock against his stomach.

“You like that little one? You want daddy’s cock?” Benny purred.

“Yes, oh god yes. Daddy please.” Sam begged.

Benny grinned and made quick work of opening Sam up before getting his own cock ready.

“Don’t worry darlin’, I promise I’m gonna make you feel real good.” Benny hummed. “You better keep from coming until I get inside you.”

All Sam could do was nod and push his ass up more.

Benny lined his cock up at Sam’s hole before guiding it inside the wet heat. He let out a soft groan as he slowly bottomed out.

“Oh god Daddy please fuck me.” Sam whined, yelping when Benny slapped his ass.

“Don’t get greedy on me Cher, I thought this was my Father’s Day gift. And I wanna go nice and slow.” Benny hummed, giving him a couple small thrusts. “Perfect, tight little ass darling.”

Sam groaned and rocked back against him as they moved in tandem. Benny reached down and started to stroke Sam’s cock.

“Oh darling, so hard for your daddy huh?” He murmured, kissing Sam’s neck. “Love feeling you all over. Once I’m done filling you up I plan on marking you up. Make sure all your little law friends know who your daddy is.”

Sam moaned and panted. “Oh please Daddy, please let me come.”

Benny chuckled softly, going a little faster.

“Alright baby boy, come for me.” He purred into Sam’s ear.

Sam gasped for air as his orgasm escaped him. He felt warm and tingly all over, like he would float away if Benny wasn’t holding him so close. It didn’t take Benny long to follow. Not with Sam looking like an angel beneath him.

“Oh darling you’re perfect. My perfect little boy.” Benny whispered, laying them on their sides before pulling out.

“Was this a good Father’s Day?” Sam asked softly.

“Mmm, darling…” he hummed, pulling Sam to his chest. “This was the best Father’s Day ever.”


End file.
